Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5t+2(-4t-6)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -5t + {2(}\gray{-4t-6}{)} $ $ -5t {-8t-12} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-5t - 8t} - 12$ $ {-13t} - 12$ The simplified expression is $-13t-12$